Josh the Hedgehog
"I am the Being of the Wind!" —Josh the Hedgehog Josh the Hedgehog '(ジョシュ·ザ·ヘッジホッグ ''Joshu za Hejjihoggu) is an Ancient Hedgehog that became the second Ventilus King. He is also the main character in this wiki. Personality He is noble-speaking, as one of the Ancients. He is slow to anger at those who accidentally did wrong, he has great pity for them. He has a habit of advising people. He is quick to anger to those who tease him, disrespecting him as they don't know that he's an Ancient, or worse: doesn't care if he's an Ancient. He always sympathize others. He is quick to anger to those who hurt his friends, especially his dear ones. He usually hates flamboyant people, because the extremity of their behavior is getting to his nerves. Cryos the Wolf serves as a prominent example. He describes flamboyant people as arrogant and show-offs. Main History '''Early Life He was born in Ventilus ''(Benteruuzu)'' on October 4, 2037. He was given the title: Ventilus King ''(Benteruuzu no Ou).'' He lived as a human since medieval ages. Since his reign in Ventilus, he sought to go to other dimensions to meet more friends. He has his childhood friend, a girl, however, we don't know her name. They had lived together as childhood friends. But... Something unexpectable happened. His friend was separated from him. She became a slave. Then he became lonely since 5 years. But after those years, he swore to bring his friend back. 'Meeting his Long Lost Childhood Friend' ...However, his friend stayed in a church, & had a mysterious power. Josh himself didn't know, because his friend is in another land. But, since the Four Leaders ''(4 no Riidaa)'' have formed, Josh still remembers her. But until such times, he walked in a land that snow falls on the ground... He unbelievably saw his long lost childhood friend, that became immortal. Josh saw her, but walked off like nothing happened. But... since 2 new continents formed... He saw her again, but this time, they talked each other & became close to each other. Before the''' Intelligence Technology Systems ' ''(Interiijinsuu Tekunorojii Shisutemusu) was founded, he said her true name, but the sound is muted. It happened in their basement. 'His First Adventure in the AD' He awakens in the middle of a commotion. He comes out from his castle & sees a Giant Equera Bot controlled by''' Dr. EggRey ' ''(Dokutoru Eguurei). ''He can't match the robot by himself, so he was abducted by the doctor. In Dr. EggRey's lab, he finds himself inside a empty glass tank. Dr. EggRey appears & presses a button. Suddenly, Josh was electrocuted until he was mutated into a spiny creature. But suddenly, his powers made the glass break down to pieces. He himself was fortunate, & now calls himself' Josh the Hedgehog'' (Joshu za Heijjihoggu). He beats Dr. EggRey & Chaos Spears him out of the lab. That began his missions. One day... in the year 3237.... he soon awakens again, seeing Dr. EggRey in his robot again. But suddenly, a time anamoly appears & 'Dr. EggPlankton (Dokutoru Eguupurankuton) lands on the ground. He sees more robots & becomes more confused. Fortunately, his fellow Ancient Leaders teleported on Ventilus & helped Josh destroy the Jack-4 Bots ''(Jakku-4 Botsu)'' that caused mayhem. Suddenly, two creatured fell from a time anamoly & starts attacking the Jack-4 Bots. Josh recognizes the 1st creature that he saw, & he was Jack the Hedgehog (Jakku za Heijjihoggu). He asks who the 2nd creature is & she was Patricia the Skunk (Patorishia za Sukanku). ''The heroes & the two doctors fight. The two doctors have been defeated by a combination attack. After the fight, Jack & Patricia ask him about the '''Ancient Leaders '(Kodai no Riidaa). ''After the conversation, Josh toured them about the dimension. As he says the whole story of the[[Ancient Dimension| '''Ancient Dimension' ]](Kodai no Jigen) ''at Jack & Patricia, he senses his fate coming. He sees '''Yuki the Hedgecat '(Yuki za Heijjikatou), his long-lost childhood friend. He didn't know that it was her. After the meet-up, they went to Cryolus ''(Kurayorusu), the ice continent. As he went to Cryolus, he sees his fellow Ancient Leader, namely 'Noah the Hedgehog' ''(Noa za Heijjihoggu) ''and plans to talk with him to Noah's castle. But saying that, he disappeared. Suddenly a lot of bad robots appear & try to attack them. He & Thomas switch their elemental forms until they destroy the robots. Josh sees a cave down the cliff & went inside it with his friends as he transforms to Haos form. As they are in a cave, he sees a note, reading: "Beware of the Pisaca". They talked about the '''Pisaca '(Pisaka) ''that long live in that cave. As he senses the Pisaca, he leads the way to that creature. As they walked in the east, he sees '''Sonic the Hedgehog '(Sonikku za Heijjihoggu) ''battling the Pisaca. Seeing that he's in trouble, he sends a lightning bolt at the Pisaca, paralyzing it. Sonic sees him & he also greets him. As Sonic telling the reason why he was here, he hears that Sonic saw an '''Ultra Emerald '(Urutora Emerarudo) ''in the cave. Hearing that Thomas is going to detonate the pyrotechnics inside the Pisaca, they all escape the cave & went to '''Pyronia '(Paironia), the fire continent. Josh & his friends arrive in Pyronia. He senses the heat in the continent, knowing that it really comes from Mt. Calderius. He & his friends go in the Calderius den. Feeling the heat, he concentrates cooled blood to run all over his body. Noticing Jack mentioning his Attribute Arm Brace, he says that it's artificial. He explains about his natural BakuEmeralds & the Mystical Water that Thomas gave to them. As they go to the west, they see Blaze the Cat ''(Bureizu za Neko) in danger, cornered by an '''Orthrus '(Orutsurusu). ''They save her & fend off the Orthrus. As they greet each other, Blaze explains why she was here in the Ancient Dimension. After that, they rush off to the exit, until molten rocks cover the entrance. Much of a surprise, 4 Orthrus charge at the heroes. Josh & Jack fend them by combining their water attacks. He transforms to his Subterra Form & smashes the dead end, making them go out the den. They all went to '''Seaborgia '(Seborugia), the water continent. As they went to Seaborgia with Patricia's flying broom, he & Thomas made it in Seaborgia first. As they walk to the land, Accidentally, a golden emerald falls from Blaze's hand & Josh catches it. He finds another Ultra Emerald. He thanked Blaze. After that, they went to a beach, as they see 3 Sahagins ''(Sahagin) surrounding two friendly beings. The echidna punches He transforms to Rising form & entraps the Giant Sahagin in a large whirlpool, then Patricia whacks the giant off with an Iron Tail. After that, they recognizes the two creatures, named '''Miles "Tails" Prower '(Mairusu "Ura" Purawaa) ''& '''Knuckles the Echidna '(Nakkurusu za Ekiduna). ''He asks them about why they have come in AD, & Tails explains why. Josh tells the true nature of Ancient Dimension, that it is a sacred dimension. After that, Tails shows them another Ultra Emerald. Josh sees it & takes it, thanking Tails. After that, they went to the continent '''Pyramus '(Pairamusu), the earth continent. They arrive in Pyramus. Josh himself senses no hero target. Instead he sees an envelope. He opens it & reads the letter inside. Knowing that Dr. EggRey himself sent it to him, he forms a portal to Diablodia ''(Diaburodia), the dark continent. As they arrive in Diablodia, he peeks around the area. He sees guards sleeping. An explosion occured, making the guards rush to the throne room. They went to the throne room, seeing '''Shadow the Hedgehog '(Shado za Hejjihoggu). ''He saw a golden emerald & requested Shadow to give it to him. Shadow sighs & gives the emerald back. As Josh receives it, they encounter two Metal Titans. He advised them not to use Chaos Powers, because they were useless. TBC Abilities He has his main ability to form wind currents, tornadoes, cyclone shots, & storms. Unlike Thomas' weather controlling ability, he can control snow, gale, typhoons, hail, fog, & others. But this ability is only used rarely, due to the large cost of using this. He can also move in extreme speeds. He can move faster than sound. He could repel Chaos Control, as his former signature move, Chaos Control, if he has a Chaos Emerald. It means that he can control time. The color of his eyes change depending on the situation. It goes red if he is angry. It goes sky blue when in great happiness. It goes ultramarine when powering up. It goes yellow when he goes Super. It goes glowing sky blue when going Hyper. It goes shiny black when he is going Ultimate. It goes multi-colored when he's going Infinity. He uses the 7 Chaos Emeralds, the Master Emerald, 7 Ultra Emeralds, & the 12 Infinity Emeralds to trigger his transformations. He could use some Chaos Powers, but comes to a limitation. His real powers comes on his swiftness. Here's some new Chaos Powers he had: #Chaos Agility #Chaos Tornado (can be used only with a Chaos Emerald) #Chaos Heal #Chaos Flash (can be used only with a Chaos Emerald) #Chaos Slash #Chaos Disable (can be used only with a Chaos Emerald) #Chaos Psych (can be used only with a Chaos Emerald) #Chaos Blizzard (can be used only with a Chaos Emerald) #Chaos Mimic He also can do Rider Kicks. His new signature move is Tachyon Rider Kick, a finishing move. And he can also charge his Geasscalibur with tachyon energy. Then he will slash his enemy with tachyon energy. His fighting style is KR style, like the style that Kamen Riders do. He is able to do a gymnastic dodge, because of his flexibility. To perfect his speed style, he uses his Chaos Metal Lance to slash onto his enemies while they're delivering the strike that he dodged. To perfect his close-ranged offense style, he uses his Geasscalibur to deliver huge slashes, & energy projectiles. And to perfect his fast long-ranged style, he uses his Zap Rifle to paralyze his enemies & strike them with his best attacks. To perfect strong ranged style, he uses his Magma Spire Cannon & Ancient Cannon, the two of his strongest weapons. But currently, he only uses these weapons for emergencies. 'Strength in each form' ''He is frail against physical attacks, but he has great prowess in physical arts. His kick power is strong, while his punch is a bit weak. But in times of physical attacks, he is weaker than Sonic the Hedgehog. 'Main Forms' 'Normal' He has amazing kick power. Punch: 2t Kick: 12t 'Static' It was discovered that in times of raw strength, Static Form was the strongest of his forms, but it cannot surpass two of his main forms. Punch: 20t (40t in full power) Kick: 35t (70t in full power) 'Super' His strength has increased to the point of having the Chaos Emeralds' powers. Punch: 15t Kick: 30t 'Hyper' His kick strength has increased a bit, but his punch drastically increased power. Punch: 20t Kick: 35t 'Ultimate' His stats, including strength, increased dramatically. Punch: 40t Kick: 60t 'Infinity' His strength is unknown. It could be measured or not. Punch: ? Kick: ? 'Elemental Forms' 'Pyrus' By the power of Pyrus, his speed lowered a bit but his physical attacks doubled in strength. Punch: 4t Kick: 24t 'Subterra' By the power of Subterra, his speed lowered by 15% but his physical attacks tripled in strength. Punch: 6t Kick: 36t 'Haos' By the power of Haos, his speed tripled, but physical attacks become weak. Punch: 0.5t Kick: 4t 'Aquos' By the power of Aquos, his speed doubled, but physical attacks become a bit weak. Punch: 1t Kick: 6t 'Rising' As Ventus (Rising) Form, his overall stats have been increased 2.5x. Punch: 8t Kick: 30t Weaknesses His obvious weakness is physical attacks, as shown in Ancient Battle Chapter 1 that Dark Ogre Jack can even harm him even in Hyper Form with an Ogre Punch. He is known to be short-tempered sometimes, as shown that he almost have destroyed Cryos the Wolf because of Cryos' arrogance. He is shown to be a bit weak against fire, as shown in Ancient Leaders RPG, during the attack of the Flame & Freeze Wyvern. He intended to enter Ventilus because he can't withstand the heat in Pyronia. He can withstand heat, in an extent, as shown in The Being of the Wind, where he doesn't pose problems in heat, because he has stored enough beneficial water in his body. He is known to have a weakness in training his friends. He is vulnerable to see his friends in serious danger. Because of this, Josh's mind gets scrambled and weakens his power to the opponent's advantage. Weapons *'Geasscalibur -' Josh's primary weapon, seen in the Shrine of the Relics. His Cyclone Blade passes its wind power into the Geasscalibur, making his former weapon break & fade away. It is a relic diamond sword imbued by the power of the Ancients. It can shoot beams from its edge, & can slice even the hardest metal. As Josh's first time using the weapon, it was heavy. But as his desire connects to the Geasscalibur's psychic power, Josh carried the sword with no problems. *'Chaos Metal Halberd'- Josh's secondary weapon. It is a forged steel spear with an orb that activates Chaos Spear. This weapon is upgraded when in Emperor Form, thus becoming the Emperor Metal Halberd. *'Zap Rifle'- a rifle that fires EMP. Its disadvantage is that it only fires spherical EMP shots when immediately used after recharge, due to lack of activity. *'Shocker Claw-' a claw that is fast to scratch an enemy to make longer combos. It can slash on metal, dealing direct damage. Its disadvantage is that it is uncontrollable when used for hours. *'Magma Spire Cannon'- a cannon that can fire superheated magma. But its disadvantage is that it reloads too slow because of its high power & large capacity. *'Ancient Cannon-' the strongest weapon in Josh's arsenal. It fires a huge laser beam with heavy gamma radiation. Its limitation is that it charges somewhat slow and it reloads very slow, unless charged by an Ancient. Currently, these 5 weapons are rarely used. Only his Geasscalibur is commonly used. Look He has green fur, blue eyes, cyan streaks, and jet skates. Currently, he wears a green trench coat with collars extended. When he switches his elemental abilities, his left shoulder forms a shoulder plate, corresponding to the used BakuEmerald. Appearances 'Roleplays' 'His First Adventure as a Hedgehog (The Being of the Wind: Josh's 1st Medieval Adventure) ' He is the main character of this roleplay, & this is his story about how his first adventure started with new friends. 'Having a Sea Vacation (Roleplay: Summer Vacation)' He is the main character of the RP. He plans for a vacation in Seaborgia with Jack, Patricia, Rey, Night, Sierra, Jake, Twilight, Alice the Cat, & Alice the Fox. 'Zombie Mayhem (Roleplay: Flash of the Zombies)' He is one of the characters who fend off the zombies. He first appears while walking to a penthouse. He crushes the zombies with his Ancient Cannon. He teams up with Rey & Sky. 'A Huge Tournament (Roleplay:Sonic Fanon Battlers -- The True Story)' He is one of the contestants who joined the tournament. 'Hacker Trouble (Roleplay: The Nightfall Incident)' He is one of the characters who got transported in the Internet & stop the evil scheme of the Hacker. He got into a long fight with a godmod named Rocket the Cat. Eventually, Rocket asks his forgiveness & forgives him. 'Defeating the Eggmen (Roleplay: Ancient Battle Chapter 1: The Rise of Egg Empires) ' He is the main character of the RP. He sees the Freeze Cave approximately southeast of Ventilus. He went on a journey in it with Jack, Patricia, Alice, Night, & Sierra. They enter the cave & casts Chaos Flash in it. After he cast the spell, he got irritated because of Jack transforming to Haos form, that it's already bright. They quarrel by shining brighter, until Patricia stops them. He senses that a Bucket Orb is following them. Haos Jack destroys the orb by an energy blast as he says that EggPlankton's reading their plans. They encounter Ice Wolves & destroy them, same case as the Polar Bots. He sees Noah & hugs him. They made a friendly conversation. They see 5 doors & he with Alice enter the 5th one. The others went in to their chosen doors. He & Alice arrive in a hallway with machines. They encounter a hostile robot & they destroy it, then they went to the exit. As they arrive in the main hall, they see Robbie the Hedgehog & Jack the Flying Squirrel. He lets them see a Chaos Emerald. As he waits for the others, Robbie & Jack FS do a rock-paper-scissors game to see what they'll do: help him or help Tails. After that, he notices Max & Maoge fighting each other. He sees Jess come out from the 4th hallway, but he notices that Noah's not coming out. He & Jack notice Patricia's skunk scent & understands her. After that, they encounter M the Bison. He destroys the cannons with Jack, Patricia, & Maoge. He & Jack argue again about a name for their fusion attack. He sees Patricia destroy all the cannons. He notices a black & brown hedgehog named Tony. Tony binds M the Bison by Chaos Bind. He sees Noah coming out from the hallway. Noah explains why he was on a bit of hiatus. After that, he notices M glowing blue & the cave was obliterated, but not destroyed fully. Max shielded them & he turns to Gutsflame Style. He turns to Rising Form, as Jack turns to Ventus Form. He helps Hyper Tony attack M. He summons his Omni Hurricane Sabre. As they continue to attack M, they finish him by a supercharged attack. After that he notices Evil Max. He switches to Haos Form & reverts him to normal with lightning bolts. He & Patricia heal him with Chaos Heal. After that, they encounter 10 Ice Wolf Bots & they destroy them. He sees the large door but he can't burn it. He removes the key from Jack's shoes & throws it at Noah. Noah unlocks the door & they enter a room which is very dark. He feels Jack's face, and he thought it was the Sacred Torch. He pulls out the real Sacred Torch beside Jack & puts fire on it, making the room bright. Jess presses a switch, but the basement gap doesn't open. He steps the second one, opening the gap, making them fall down the basement. He sees that the basement gap is closing. They enter the 1st challenge room & evade the Ancient Sniper's shots. After that, he senses the Bucket Orbs passing the rooms & he destroys him. Only 1 was left & sent a signal to Dr. EggPlankton. They pass all the rooms & went to the treasure's keep, but the treasure was gone, stolen by Dr. EggPlankton. TBC 'Against Layla (Ancient Battle Chapter 2: Layla's Evil Witchcraft Plan) ' 'The EX Grand Prix (Sonic Riders: Beyond the Sky -- The Real Story)' 'Meeting Robbie & His Other Friends (Sonic the Hedgehog: The Return of the Forgotten)' 'Joining a Tourney (Mobius Rising Fighters Tournament)' 'Aeronoid's Mine (Josh & Bakugan Battle Brawlers Season 1: Darkness Invaders) ' 'Seeing Noa as a Prototype (Ultimate Prototype) ' 'An Organization is Born (The New Organization Chapter 1: The Eggmen Assault) ' 'Fangames' *Sonic Riders: Beyond the Sky *Mobian Hearts *Ancient Leaders RPG *Ultimate Prototype *Josh & Jack's All Star Battlers Theme Songs *Josh's Main Theme Song - Throw It All Away *Josh's 2nd Main Theme Song - Next Level by Yu-ki *Josh's 3rd Main Theme Song - Kamen Rider Wizard - Life is Showtime Friends #Yuki the Hedgecat (destined queen) #Rey the Hedgedragon (also rival) #Jess the Hedgehog (1st sidekick and bestfriend) #Koji the Shock Fox-bat #Jetris the Hedgehawk (also rival) #Thomas the Echidna (best, best friend) #Louie the Fox #Trexie the Cat (childhood friend) #Alice the Cat (2nd sidekick and bestfriend) #Arthur the Hedgehog #Sandy the Cat #Jonathan the HedgeReploidfox (1st bestfriend) #Raven the Flamehog #Aero the Wind Ancienthog (ancestor) #Pyro the Fire Ancienthog #Aqua the Water Ancienthog #Terra the Earth Ancienthog #Diamond the Hedgehog #Spade the Echidna #Heart the Cat #Clover the Bat #Frost the Skunk-cat #Scorch the Skunk-cat #Solar the Hedgehog #Lunar the Hedgehog #Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) (best friend & also childhood friend) #Patricia the Skunk (Spongebob100) (best friend) #Night the Fox (NightmareHouseFan) (best friend) #Sierra the Rabbit (NightmareHouseFan) #Jake the Hedgehog (NightmareHouseFan) #Twilight the Dog (NightmareHouseFan) #Noah the Hedgehog (Spiderboy2012) (bestfriend) #Sonic the Hedgehog (cousin) #Miles "Tails" Prower #Shadow the Hedgehog (also rival) #Amy Rose (bestfriend) #Cream the Rabbit (bestfriend) #Eternal the Awesome (EA) #Jackbot Nega #Combot Nega #Metal Patricia #Golver the Mineralhog #Silvold the Mineralhog #SPARKY #Rocket the Cat (formerly his enemy) Rivals *Shadow the Hedgehog Enemies #Mecha Josh (archenemy) #Mecha Rey (archenemy) #Dr. EggRey (archenemy) #Mecha Sonic #Dr. Eggman (archenemy) #Dr. EggPlankton (archenemy) #Scourge the Hedgehog #Kai the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) #Zane the Gorilla (Spongebob100) #Layla the FoxSkunk (Spongebob100) #Jack-4 Commander (Spongebob100) (because he defeated Proto Thomas) #Ecruos the Porcupine #Reaper the Hellhog (Josh hates hell-affiliated beings) #Hail the Helldragon (Josh hates hell-affiliated beings) #Cryos the Wolf (he is VERY annoying) #Heather the Bat Friendly Relationships 'Yuki the Hedgecat' She is Josh's childhood friend. He told Yuki about him being a king & her being a queen, & said, "I'm going to have the castle, & we will be together." Before they separated, he said to her, "Fate will come, & we'll still meet each other in the future." But Yuki didn't remember Josh due to amnesia. Her memories awaken at the final episode of The New Organization. He can bestow Ancient Energy to her without any side effect. Since they meet again, he recognizes Yuki's face, but doesn't know that it's really his childhood friend. He knows what her favorite food is since her young years. He is very close to Yuki. He also buys pizza for her always. 'Alice the Cat' She is Josh's sidekick. She is known to have a bit of admiration to Josh. She was helped by Josh to escape in EggRey's lab since ancient times. He can bestow Ancient Energy to her without any side effect. They had a strong bond of friendship, making them stronger in Infinity Form. 'Jack the Hedgehog' He is Josh's childhood friend, since Jack's 10 years old. Since Jack's 15, he teaches him how to fight with more intelligence. Their bonds of friendship becomes stronger as they fight together as a team. He joins Josh's organization & he gave him a strong Knightmare called the "Dian Wei". 'Patricia the Skunk' They have been bestfriends as well. He gives blueberries to Patricia, knowing that it's her favorite fruit. Knowing that she's a light witch, he likes her golden-hearted attitude. 'Rey the Hedgedragon' Before, they were friendly rivals, but now they have been bestfriends. They fight together against the villains. They have the ability to combine weapons & mix powers, due to their strong bond. 'Sonic the Hedgehog' He is Josh's "cousin", but he is totally Josh's 7th descendant. They are both related in speed, spirit, teamwork, & friendship. 'Thomas the Echidna' They have been childhood bestfriends. Their fusion is Josh's strongest "man-only" fusion. They are always conversing about each of their abilities & jobs. 'Jonathan the HedgeReploidfox' They are best-best friends. They have extreme fun since childhood. Josh calls him "Bes". Relationships with Hostiles 'Cryos the Wolf' He finds Cryos very annoying because Cryos makes fun of him when Josh's angry & he thought of him as nothing. Also, Cryos called him an "ingrate" and "childish" & thinks of his anger at Cryos as "rage fit". Josh would have destroyed Cryos if Cryos would not shut up. Bakugan Battles Bakugan Info He is a Ventus brawler. He's also one of the Legendary Brawlers and signers. His current Guardian Bakugan is Flashwave Aeronoid. His 2nd G. Bakugan is Clockwork Chronosix. Prototype Info He's the friend of Noah. He doesn't think that Noa's a freak, unlike his other friends. He helps Noa defeat the army of G.U.N. to revert Noah to normal form. He also created Prototype J. ITS Info He's the General of the ITS organization. He often goes out in missions with a mysterious hedgecat called Yuki the Hedgecat. Forms *Static Josh- Josh's form that developed while he was implanted with electric energy. This form develops if Josh's energy runs out by only 5% or if Josh's body has immense Chaos Energy. This genetic form develops electricity to remove excess Chaos Energy, replacing it with Josh's Ancient Energy, developing his raw strength. *Super Josh- Josh's form that could be activated with the 7 Chaos Emeralds. *Hyper Josh- Josh's form that could be activated with the 7 Super Emeralds, enhanced by the Master Emerald. *Ultimate Josh- Josh's form that could be activated with the 7 Ultra Emeralds. *Infinity Josh- Josh's form that could be activated with the Infinity Power given by Aero or through the 12 Infinity Emeralds. **Ancient Infinity Mode- can be activated for emergency reasons. Josh strengthens his Ancient core to increase his pure energy further. However, if Josh's Ancient energy exceeds his energy capacity, it will overload & drains his Power Rings down to 1, reverting him to normal. 'Elemental Changing Forms' These forms only change Josh's elemental abilities to another attribute, they don't match Super forms. They are just used to exploit weaknesses. *Pyrus Josh- Josh's form that could be activated with the Pyrus Emerald. *Subterra Josh- Josh's form that could be activated with the Subterra Emerald. *Haos Josh- Josh's form that could be activated with the Haos Emerald. *Aquos Josh- Josh's form that could be activated with the Aquos Emerald. *Ventus (Rising) Josh- Josh's form that could be activated with the Ventus Emerald. 'Special Forms in other Fangames' *Dextra Josh- Josh's form that could be activated with all of the BakuEmeralds. (Bakugan-based) *Emperor Josh- Josh's form that could be activated with an Ancient Amulet. (Sonic & the Black Knight) *Reploid Josh- can be activated using his Reploid Zecter. *Kamen Rider MechSpade - can be achieved through the MechSpade buckle. Kinesis *Aerokinesis *Cryokinesis *Electrokinesis (rarely) *Psychokinesis *Telekinesis *Chronokinesis Quotes *''Now, it's showtime (Saa, shoutaimu da). -default starting battle quote'' *''C'mon, let's battle! -default starting battle quote'' *''Excellent! -when getting a S-Rank'' *''Very nice! -when getting an A-Rank'' *''Not bad. -when getting a B-Rank'' *''I'll try harder next time. -when getting a C-Rank'' *''Oh man... -when getting a D-Rank'' *''Shoot! -when getting an E-Rank'' *''Let's see who's really good... -when starting a battle against Rey'' *''Show me your skills, sidekick! -when starting a battle against Jess'' *''Let's see how Rey's sidekick brawl... -when starting a battle against Koji'' *''Time to settle this... -when starting a battle against Jetris'' *''Bestfriend, time to show you my skills! -when starting a battle against Thomas'' *''C'mon, burn me if you could! -when starting a battle against Louie'' *''I'll show you the ultimate power, Jack! -when starting a battle against Jack'' *''Let's see who's faster than us... -when starting a battle with Sonic'' *''Let's see if you're really agile enough! -when starting a battle with Alice'' *''... -when starting a battle with Yuki'' *''Got you. -when scoring a K.O.'' *''Ow! -when getting K.O.'' *''Hmph. -when preparing for his super skill'' *''Hmph, that's it. -defeated a boss'' *''I told you I showed you my ultimate power! -defeated the final boss'' *''Is that what you've got? You're not good enough. -damaged the enemy by half'' *''You're good, but it's not superb enough. -when being damaged by an enemy by half'' *''Hmm... Something ominous in here... -when something bad happens'' *''This is where you end! -to the zombies in Roleplay:(Free join) Flash of the zombies'' *''Let's see how my cannon destroy those greenheads... -preparing his cannon against the zombies in Roleplay:(Free join) Flash of the zombies'' *''But this one will make your head spin! -prepares to cast Chaos Disable on Jack in Roleplay:(Free Join) Summer Vacation'' *''Better close your eyes tight, or you could be blind! -when casting Chaos Flash'' *''Behold the Ancient Cannon! -when showing his cannon's power to the zombies in Roleplay:(Free join) Flash of the zombies'' *''And that's how Josh the Hedgehog use the Ancient Cannon! -showing the Ancient Cannon's powers to Cervantes in Roleplay:(Free join) Flash of the zombies'' *''I'll show you my signature move! -to Cervantes in Roleplay:(Free join) Flash of the zombies'' *''Hardcore? Well, it was those zombies that are hardcore! -to Jack in'' Roleplay:(Free join) Flash of the zombies *''Well, you don't know what Chaos Power I will cast! -to Jack in a race in Roleplay:(Free Join) Summer Vacation'' *''Showoff? Well, YOU are the showoff! -to Dark Golem in Roleplay:(Free join) Flash of the zombies'' *''I'm the Being of the Wind! -to Jack in Roleplay:(Free Join) Summer Vacation'' *''Here I am... To defeat you, foolish junk-headed beings! -to Mecha Josh and Mecha Rey in The Legend of the Four Leaders: MV: Hedgehog Battle'' *''Here I am! Hit me! -to Mecha Josh and Mecha Rey in The Legend of the Four Leaders: MV: Hedgehog Battle'' *''Well, so slooow! -to Mecha Josh and Mecha Rey in'' The Legend of the Four Leaders: MV: Hedgehog Battle *''It's you! Well, let's defeat those junk heads! -to Alice in'' The Legend of the Four Leaders: MV: Hedgehog Battle *''Well, it's Rey's mimic or... Whatever... -to Mecha Rey in'' The Legend of the Four Leaders: MV: Hedgehog Battle *''And I'll show you how this is done! -to Ogre when showing him the powers of his Ancient Cannon in Roleplay:(Free join) Flash of the zombies'' *''Well, you don't know what's up my sleeve, Ogre! -to Ogre when he is going to fuse with Jack in Roleplay:(Free join) Flash of the zombies'' *''This is when real battle begins! -in Roleplay:The War for Mobius as Jomas'' *''Let's do this! We'll show you the Infinity Power! -as Jolice in Ancient Battle Chapter 1'' *''It's no use for the power of Infinity & Maxus! -as Jolice in Ancient Battle Chapter 1'' *''She's within the area... The prophecy revealed itself... -when he sensed that the prophecy is going on in The Being of the Wind Chapter 1: Josh's Medieval Adventure'' *''It seems that my fate has come... to meet my close childhood friend... -when he felt that his fate has come i'n The Being of the Wind Chapter 1: Josh's Medieval Adventure'' *''I may be an Ancient, but I look young than YOU think! -to Dr. EggPlankton when he was angry about calling him an "elder" in ''The Being of the Wind Chapter 1: Josh's Medieval Adventure *''It seems that I sensed your gold heart. -to Patricia when he heard that she was a pure good witch in ''The Being of the Wind Chapter 1: Josh's Medieval Adventure *''Remember what thou hath saith? Ye art in Ancient Dimension, not in thy planet Mobius. -to Jack in ''The Being of the Wind Chapter 1: Josh's Medieval Adventure *''Making an organization without experience is garbage. -advice for Jack when he made an organization called "All Star Rebel Republic"'' *''"But, y'know, don't give up. You can lead. You have potential. Now, go, & gather your troops for the preparation." -to Jack as a phrase of encouragement in The New Organization Chapter 1'' *''Moving without thinking is a waste of energy. -one of his proverbs'' *''And disrespecting me, Jack? Figuring out a plan is THINKING, Jack! Not trying without thinking! -to Jack when he yelled at The Being of the Wind Chapter 1: Josh's Medieval Adventure'' *''"Intellect is key to victory... if used the right way." -one of his proverbs'' '''Sonic Riders Quotes *''Race on! -before a race starts'' *''An outstanding victory. -when winning a race'' *''Better next time. -when losing a race'' *''Excellent one! -when making an X landing'' *''Oh yeah! -when making an SS landing'' *''Very good! -when making an S landing'' *''Great! -when making an A landing'' *''OK! -when making a B landing'' *''Good. -when making a C landing'' *''I'll try harder... -when making a D landing'' *''Whoa! -when making an E landing'' *''You're so slow! -when passing someone'' *''You're faster than I thought. -when got passed by someone'' *''Time to heat up! -when about to do a Gravity Dive'' *''I'm free! -when done a Meteor Burst'' 'Josh & Jack's All Star Battlers' *''"I'm the Being of the Wind!" -when chosen in Story Mode or Multiplayer Mode'' *''"It's showtime." -when chosen in Story Mode or Multiplayer Mode'' *''"I'm the Ventilus King." -when chosen in Story Mode or Multiplayer Mode'' ' Games 'Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing 'Vehicle: Tech Ultra' His vehicle is the Tech Ultra, which is a sleek race car with lots of advanced technology. 'STATS' ' 'All-Star Move' His All-Star Move is the Hurricane Velocity, which causes Josh's vehicle to transform to a flying machine & has increased speed. It can fire green laser beams at targets. 'Sonic Fanon Battlers (Game)' 'Stats' Offense: ★★★★★★ Defense: ★★★★★★ Speed: ★★★★★★★★★★ Evasiveness: ★★★★★★★★★★ Stamina: ★★★★★★★ Ease of Use: ★★★★★★★★★ 'Beginning Phrases' *'"'''Let's do this." *"Battle commence!" *"This could be fun." 'Victory Phrases' *"Nice." *"Oh, c'mon, I need a stronger opponent." *"Hmph." 'Taunts' *"C'mon." *"Is that all?" 'Costumes''' #'Ancient Suit #Formal Wear #Casual Wear #Emperor Suit 'Sonic Riders' 'EX Gear: Ultra Cyclone' He created his own Extreme Gear called "Ultra Cyclone". His Extreme Gear is faster than some of the Extreme Gears as it was upgraded by Louie & him. He can ride on it without holding it. This Extreme Gear can outmatch any Extreme Gears, due to Ancient Energy as power source. It has high stats, but the Ultra Cyclone's disadvantage is its power. It cannot hit any Extreme Gear, unless Josh does his Almighty attack. To distract opponents, the Ultra Cyclone can spin at 360 degrees, whipping up a tornado. 'STATS' 'Attire' He wears his green aviator goggles on his head & his cyan watch. He also wears a green trench coat with cyan stripes, & a pair of gold king's boots. He also wears a feather helmet to avoid damage when hitting ground level. 'Attack' Josh starts dashing faster than his opponents charging up his attack, & fires a large sphere of Ancient Energy at his opponents who are too much distracted. 'Description' Josh's EX Gear is tremendously fast, surpassing any Extreme Gear, & it is filled with Ancient Energy, that makes his race go faster than any gear like he's in space! 'Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games' 'Attire' *Green trench coat *Ultramarine tee *Fingerless blue gloves *Skin-tight cyan pants *Golden king's boots 'Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games' 'Attire' *Furry green trench coat *Ultramarine tee *Cyan gloves *Thick gray pants *Golden king's boots 'Josh the Hedgehog: Shin Megami Tensei Devil Survivor' Lv. 1 as an Ally: *ST: 2 *MA: 5 *VI: 3 *AG: 4 Lv. 99 as an Ally: *ST: 10 *MA: 40 *VI: 17 *AG: 32 When severely weakened, his skills change into: Trivia *The color of his eyes change depending on the situation, but uses them sometimes, as his Geass replaced his natural ability. Currently, it is rarely seen. *He used to have many Chaos Powers. *He is one of the Chosen Ones in AD. *He is the first Ancient Leader to go to Sacred Ancient Haven. *He is the first Ancient Leader to know about the Ancients' War since medieval ages even he's not born yet. His Major Ancienthog, Aero, told it to him in his young years. *His car called the Tech Ultra has a resemblance of car designs of Speed Racer. *His quills are a bit shorter than Shadow's quills. *His voice actor (2010 - present) is Johnny Yong Bosch. He is also the voice actor of Lelouch vi Britannia in Code Geass. Josh resembles his speech. *His outfit in Sonic Rider is like Sonic's outfit, only Josh has clothes. *His green fur represents his main element: wind (風). *His cyan streaks represent his second main element: ice (氷). Josh5.jpg|Josh as a human last 200 years. Josh in Furry Dollmaker.jpg|Josh as a hedgehog still wearing his leader outfit. J1.jpg|Josh the Hedgehog in Sonic Character Designer. MFDM7.jpg|Josh's Super Form. HJ.png|Josh's Hyper Form. Ultimate Josh.jpg|Josh's Ultimate Form. Josh s2.png|Josh using his Rider Kick. Credits to Domenico, a sprite sheet maker. Josh S1.png|Josh when levitating. Credits to Domenico, a sprite sheet maker. Category:Hedgehogs Category:Ancient beings Category:300+ Category:Leaders Category:Chaos Manipulators Category:Aeromancers Category:Wind users Category:Electromancers Category:Electric users Category:Demigods Category:JTH12's Characters Category:Signers Category:1200 Category:Heroes Category:Ventomancers Category:Males Category:Josh the Hedgehog's Creations Category:Cryomancers Category:Kings